This is Not Love!
by vAither
Summary: Sena telah berjuang selama 3 tahun untuk menghilangkan rasa cintanya pada cinta pertamanya. Namun tanpa sangka ia tiba-tiba harus dipertemukan dengan cobaan yang sangat berat ini... MY FIRST SEMI YAOI FANFIC! RnR yah!
1. Chapter 1

This Is Not Love!

By: vAither

First Impression is The Most Lasting: Kesan Pertama adalah yang Paling Berkesan

Disclaimer:

Yuusuke Murata

Riichiro Inagaki

Inspired by Sekaiichi Hatsukoi...

WARNING:

OOC, OOC, OOC, (Triple OOC), GaJe, Typo and Misstype, pairingnya belom saya tentuin! Masih galau pilih STRAIGHT ATO YAOI!

First Impression is The Most Lasting

"_Hi-Hiruma-san..."_

_Hiruma Youichi, orang yang kupanggil baru saja kupanggil mengarahkan pandangannya padaku. Aku dapat melihat mata hijaunya yang sewarna zamrud memandang tepat ke mataku. Detik berikutnya, gelas berisi bir yang baru dua teguk ia minum ia taruh di meja tepat di hadapannya. Matanya nampak sangat intens menatapku, membuatku sangat gugup._

_Saat ini, Hiruma-san dan aku berada di sebuah bar besar yang berada di tengah kota Tokyo. Aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengan dirinya, tengah duduk menyendiri di sebuah sofa dalam klub itu. Suatu kebetulan yang sangat kusyukuri._

_Hiruma Youichi adalah seniorku kala aku duduk di bangku SMA. Dia adalah orang pertama yang menyadari bakatku. Dan berkat dirinya aku yang sebelumnya seorang pengecut menjadi diriku saat ini. Hiruma Youichi adalah seseorang yang kukagumi dan kucintai._

"_Ada apa, Kuso Chibi?" tanyanya._

_Seketika itu juga ketika aku mendengar suaranya, seluruh perasaanku tertuang begitu saja dalam benakku. Dan dengan susah payah aku mencoba menahannya, namun semuanya sia-sia._

_Aku menyukaimu... Aku menyukaimu... Aku—_

"_Aku menyukaimu, Hiruma-san," kata itu mengalir keluar begitu saja dari mulutku tanpa persetujuanku. Aku langsung membuang mukaku, segan melihat wajahnya yang mungkin saja tengah tersenyum licik._

"_Uh! Etto maksudku—" dengan gelagapan aku berusaha untuk menyangkal perkataanku yang tadi baru kuucapkan._

_Namun tanpa ku duga tangan besar miliknya ia letakkan di atas kepalaku dan mengacak-acak rambutku pelan._

_Mungkin yang kalian pikir masa itu adalah masa-masa manis dalam hidupku..._

_Walaupun tidak pada kenyataannya._

First Impression is The Most Lasting

Dan saat ini, 3 tahun sejak kejadian itu...

Aku, Kobayakawa Sena terbangun dengan keringat dingin membasahi sekujur tubuhku. Lagi-lagi aku bermimpi mengenai dirinya. Dan itulah yang kuanggap sebagai mimpi buruk saat ini. Aku mematikan jam weker yang berada di atas lemari kecil tepat di samping ranjang tempat ku tidur yang berdering tanpa kenal lelah sejak tadi.

Perasaan malas masih menyelimutiku. Enggan rasanya bagiku untuk bangkit dari tempat tidur ini. Bagaikan di paku di atas ranjang ini. Benar-benar malas.

Namun waktuku untuk bermalas-malasan tidak berlangsung lama saat aku mendapatkan _e-mail_ dari sahabatku Panther yang mengajak bertemu di stadion milik klubnya, San Antonio Armadillos. Sekitar satu bulan terakhir ini dia dengan antusias bercerita tentang seorang atlet Jepang yang akan direkrut oleh timnya. Namun, ia sama sekali tidak memberitahukan identitasnya. Hal itu membuatku sangat amat penasaran, lagi-lagi tim San Antonio Armadillos merekrut atlet Jepang lainnya setelah Shin dan Yamato. Dan melalui _e-mail_ yang baru ia kirim, ia berjanji untuk mengenalkan orang itu padaku.

Akupun langsung bergegas melangkahkan kakiku menuju ke kamar mandi. Membersihkan diri sekaligus mendinginkan kepala karena lagi-lagi bermimpi tentang 'orang itu'. Orang menyebalkan yang membuat hidupku berubah.

Aku jadi menyesal pernah menyukainya saat itu... Tapi aku berhutang banyak pada dirinya... Cukup tak perlu berhutang budi dengan orang brengsek itu!

Oh iya, semenjak 'tragedi' 4 tahun yang lalu aku sama sekali tidak mendengar kabarnya sama sekali. Tunggu! Untuk apa aku memikirkan orang macam dia lagi.

Aku terus membiarkan air shower yang dingin mengalir membasahi kepalaku. Berharap dengan begini dapat membersihkan kepalaku yang kembali dipenuhi oleh orang itu. SIALAN.

First Impression is The Most Lasting

Setelah selesai berpakaian, Sena langsung melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari apartemen miliknya. Tak lupa ia mengunci pintu apartemennya.

"_Iterasshai!_" suara gadis dari pintu tetangganya sontak membuat sena menoleh ke arah pintu tersebut. Dan terlihatlah, seorang pria berambut hitam bertubuh tinggi nampak melangkah keluar dari pintu. 'Orang Jepang!' pikir Sena.

"_Something wrong_?" ujar orang itu dengan Bahasa Inggris yang sangat fasih dan tak terdengar sama sekali seperti orang Jepang.

"_Nandemo n__—_" Sena sontak menutup mulutnya yang tanpa ia sadari mengucapkan kata dengan menggunakkan bahasa asalnya. Bahasa Jepang. Senapun segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju lift, berusaha menghindari pria Jepang itu.

Si Pria itu mendengus. "Jadi kau mendengarnya?" ujar Pria itu dengan Bahasa Jepang sembari menyusul Sena ke arah lift.

Sena menekan tombol menuju ke _grandfloor_ sementara pria itu menekan tombol menuju _basement_.

Dengan takut-takut Sena menatap Pria yang menjadi tetangganya yang saat ini sedang menempelkan telepon pintarnya ke kupingnya. Rambut hitam, telinga runcing, mata yang berkantung hitam dan berpupil hijau nan tajam...

Sena membelalakan matanya.

'Hiruma Youichi!' pikir Sena saat itu juga kala mata hijau milik pria itu tertangkap oleh mata hazel miliknya.

Sena mungkin tidak menyadari alasan mengapa warna hijau itu bisa tertangkap matanya. Hal itu disebabkan karena pemilik mata hijau itu juga tengah menatap ke arah Sena. Dan kala Sena menyadari bahwa ternyata si pria itu balik melihatnya ia langsung melompat ke belakang penuh keterkejutan.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanyanya pada Sena yang saat ini masih belum bisa lepas dari keterkejutan.

Sena sedikit heran. Karena yang ia tahu Hiruma Youichi tidak sesopan pria yang berada di sampingnya ini, Hiruma yang ia kenal pasti akan melontarkan panggilan '_Kuso-Chibi_'padanya. 'Apa mungkin Hiruma Youichi memiliki kembaran? Mungkin saja itu salah satu dopelganger Hiruma? Atau dia memang seorang Hiruma Youichi? Namun, mengapa Hiruma di hadapannya ini bertingkah selayaknya tidak mengenaliku?' itulah pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tengah terngiang di benak Sena saat ini.

"K-Kau tidak mengenalku?" tanyaku untuk memastikan pikiranku. "Tentu saja aku mengenalmu!" ujarnya yang membuat jantungku berdegup tak karuan, Senapun segera memalingkan wajah karena mata pria itu yang kembali menatapnya.

"Kau Eyeshield 21 yang terkenal itu 'kan? Tak ada orang di Amerika yang tidak mengenalmu," tambahnya dan hal itu entah mengapa membuat Sena merasa dirinya tengah disengat listrik bertegangan tinggi dan membuat Sena kembali menengokkan wajahnya pada tetangganya itu.

'Dia tidak mengenalku sebagai Sena Kobayakawa? Jadi... Dia tidak mungkin Hiruma-san 'kan?' Sena mengasumsikannya seperti itu. 'Dia pasti hanya mirip seperti Hiruma-san.'

"Ada apa?" tanya pria itu kembali kala dirinya merasa diperhatikan oleh Sena.

"_Ah... iee... nandemo nai..._" balas Sena sembari memalingkan wajahnya.

TING

Pintu liftpun terbuka saat lift telah sampai ke _grandfloor_ tempat tujuan Sena. Senapun menunduk sebentar ke arah pria itu sebelum keluar dari dalam lift meninggalkan pria itu yang masih harus turun satu lantai lagi ke lantai paling bawah.

Sena mengelus dadanya. Mencoba menenangkan detak jantungnya yang berdegup kencang amat kencang. Dan setelah itu ia berjalan ke depan untuk mencegat taksi menuju stadion San Antonio Armadillos.

Di dalam taksi Sena tak berhenti menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Banyak hal buruk terjadi pada dirinya saat ini, mulai dari bermimpi mengenai pria itu dan tetangga barunya itu memiliki kontur wajah yang persis seperti yang dimiliki orang itu...

Mungkin akan sulit bagi Sena untuk melupakan orang itu sekarang...

First Impression is The Most Lasting

Pagi ini aku terbangun oleh suara gaduh yang berasal dari dapur apartemenku. Dan mungkin aku bisa mendengar hal itu karena aku tertidur di sofa ruang tamu. Akupun mengubah posisiku yang tadinya berbaring menjadi duduk di sofa. Aku mengucek mataku perlahan, sebelum menguap lebar.

Aku baru sampai ke tempat ini sekitar pukul 1 pagi ini. Akupun meraih telepon genggamku untuk melihat waktu yang ditunjukkan. Masih pukul setengah 7 pagi. Aku menghela napasku, perjalanan dari Jepang ke Amerika sangatlah panjang. Bahkan aku masih merasakan jetlag. Namun, aku hanya tertidur selama 5 jam!

Ah sudahlah! Aku sudah bangun sekarang, lagipula jam setengah 9 nanti aku harus bertemu dengan seseorang.

Aku meraih tanganku untuk mengambil remote TV. Menonton TV mungkin ide yang bagus untuk menghilangkan kantukku.

Sekejap setelah aku menyalakan TV suara gaduh yang tadi kudengar berasal dari dapur menjadi senyap dalam seketika. Dan sang pelakupun mengintip dari tembok yang membatasi ruang tamu dan dapur.

"Ah... Maaf, kau bangun karena aku, ya?" tanyanya. Aku berdeham mengiyakannya. "Oh, ya. mumpung kau sudah bangun. Aku bisa minta tolong untuk membukakan ini?" tanyanya kembali sembari menghampiriku dengan menyodorkanku sebuah toples kaca berisi pasta bumbu.

Dia ini... Setiap ia menanyakanku pasti ada maksud terselubung di balik itu. Dia itu benar-benar mengkhawatirkan aku tidak sih sebenarnya?

Akupun membukanya dengan cepat dan menyodorkan kembali padanya.

"Whoaaa kuatnya!" pujinya yang terdengar dipaksa bagiku.

"Whoaaa lemahnya..." balasku yang dibalas dengan dengusan olehnya.

"Wajar! Aku 'kan perempuan."

"Jadi semua perempuan itu lemah?"

"Tidak lemah! Tapi, tidak sekuat kalian, para lelaki." ujarnya sebelum menghilang di balik tembok.

Aku mendengus. Kalau kulanjutkan acara debatku dengannya ini akan berlangsung sampai malam. Dan sarapan yang akan ia buat akan berubah menjadi makan malam. Biarlah saja kali ini kubiarkan dia yang memenangkan perdebatan ini.

Ah, mungkin ada diantara kalian yang berpikir bahwa wanita ini adalah istriku.

Kuberitahu satu hal...

Wanita ini bukanlah istriku.

Tentunya bukan saudaraku maupun ibuku.

Dan dapat kupastikan juga ia bukan kekasihku. Sama sekali tidak.

Apa ya... yang kira-kira bisa menggambarkan hubungan kami?

.

.

.

.

Mungkin seorang teman untuk diajak berdebat? Ya! mungkin inilah hubungan yang kami miliki.

Namun, dirinya lebih suka menganggap dirinya sebagai manager pribadiku. Walaupun aku sama sekali tidak mengakuinya.

Ah, dia juga menganggapku sebagai adik kecilnya. Saat ia mengetahui usiaku lebih muda 2 bulan lebih dari usianya. Lagi-lagi aku menolak mengakuinya. 2 bulan? Benar-benar jarak yang sangat kecil bukan? Tapi tetap saja ia memaksa.

Tapi dia inilah satu-satunya orang yang membuatku bangkit di saat-saat aku terpuruk. Setelah mengalami kejadian buruk yang hampir saja merenggut nyawaku 3 tahun yang lalu. Asal kalian tahu, aku benar-benar berhutang banyak padanya. Dan juga keluarganya yang memperlakukanku layaknya keluarga mereka sendiri.

Dan saat aku memutuskan untuk tinggal di Amerika. Ia bersikeras untuk ikut. Membuatku harus tidur mendekam di sofa sementara ia tidur di kamarku. Sebenarnya ada satu kamar kosong lagi, tapi sayangnya aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk membeli tempat tidur. Mungkin lain kali aku akan membelinya. Terus-menerus tidur di sofa membuat punggungku terasa remuk.

20 menit kemudian ia memanggilku untuk sarapan bersama.

"TADANG!" ujarnya. Terdengar bangga dapat menyajikan sajian yang sehat untuk diriku dan dirinya tentunya.

Berbagai sajian tersuguhkan di depan mataku. Mungkin bagi orang lain pemandangan ini sangat menggugah selera. Tapi bagiku yang masih agak _jetlag_ ini...

Entah mengapa aku merasa mual melihat banyaknya makanan yang terlihat oleh mataku. Sup bening, daging... Ugh...

Akupun menduduk bangku di seberang bangku miliknya. Hanya diam memandangi makanan-makanan yang tersuguhkan di depanku. Tanpa ada niat untuk menyentuhnya karena _jetlag_ yang aku rasakan.

"Minum dulu," ujarnya sembari menyodorkan secangkir minuman panas padaku. "Aku tau kau masih merasa _jetlag_."

"K-Kau tidak menambahkan racun 'kan?" tanyaku bercanda. Tapi aku membuat ekspresi wajah yang melihatkan kengerian akan minuman itu.

Ia memanyunkan bibirnya. "Kau tidak menghargai jerih payahku membuat ini, ya?"

"Aku hanya bercanda, jangan diambil serius..." ujarku sebelum meneguk cairan itu. Rasa hangatpun menjalar masuk dari kerongkonganku hingga ke perutku, membuatnya sedikit lebih nyaman. Rasa pahit masih sedikit tertinggal di pangkal lidahku. Tapi, aku sudah terbiasa dengan kepahitan itu.

"Pahit?" Ia mengernyitkan kedua alisnya layaknya ia yang meminum ramuan itu.

"Sedikit," tuturku jujur.

Ia menganga mendengar jawabanku. "Itu harusnya terasa sangat amat pahit lho! Kau benar-benar bukan manusia, ya?" kagumnya. "Aku yang baru mencicipinya sesendokpun kepahitan. Tapi, jetlagmu sudah lebih baik 'kan?"

"Ya..." jawabku singkat.

"Oh, iya aku sengaja membuat masakan pedas supaya kau tidak merasa mual."

"Kau mau membuatku sakit perut? Sarapan dengan makanan serba pedas?"

"Bukan begitu! Pedas yang kumaksud itu berbumbu! Bukan pedas cabai."

"Apa bedanya? Sama-sama pedas." bantahku.

"Pokoknya coba saja!" ujarnya sembari menyuapkan sesendok sup ke mulutku tiba-tiba. "Enak 'kan?"

"Ah... Lada dan jahe?" ujarku sembari mengecap ngecap perlahan rasa yang masih tersisa di lidahku.

"Iya! Maka dari itu jangan langsung tebak saja! Sudah habiskan, hari ini kau harus pergi 'kan?"

Aku mengangguk dan mulai menghabiskan makanan yang sudah disediakannya bagiku. Dan tentu saja tetap diiringi oleh ocehannya seperti biasa...

Dia lebih seperti nenekku daripada kakakku maupun ibuku... Sangat cerewet... Tapi juga sangat perhatian...

First Impression is The Most Lasting

Akupun segera mandi dan berpakaian kala jam sudah menunjukan pukul 7. Apa salahnya datang lebih cepat dari waktu yang sudah ditentukan, benar bukan? Akupun bisa memanfaatkan waktu menunggu dengan hal-hal yang lebih bermanfaat.

"_Ittekimasu_..." ujarku pelan pada nenek cerewet itu sebelum keluar dari pintu apartemen.

"_Itterasshai_!" balasnya dengan suara nyaringnya. Dan kala aku menutup pintu apartemen aku melihat seseorang pria mungil yang mengarahkan pandangannya ke arahku.

"_Something wrong_?" pertanyaan retoris yang tak perlu kutanyakan. Karena aku tahu penyebabnya adalah suara si nenek itu.

Ia terlihat membelalakan matanya. "_Nandemo n__—__" _Dan langsung menutup mulutnya ketika mulutnya mengucapkan bahasa jepang sebelum melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat menuju lift. Ia terlihat begitu kikuk di mataku saat ini.

Ah, pria ini rupanya menguping ucapan si nenek itu...

"Jadi kau mendengarnya?" ujarku sembari menyusulnya masuk ke dalam lift. Setelah masuk ke dalam lift, tidak lupa aku menekan tombol yang akan membawaku turun ke arah _basement_. Tempatku memarkirkan mobilku.

Selang beberapa detik, aku merasa ponselku bergetar. Kulihat layar monitorku untuk mengetahui siapa gerangan yang meneleponku. Dan aku segera mengangkatnya dan menempelkannya ke telingaku ketika aku membaca nama partnerku terpampang dalam monitor. Dia adalah orang yang mengajakku untuk bertemu pagi ini.

Obrolanku dengan temanku ini segera aku matikan kala aku melihat pantulan bayangan si pria mungil yang terus menatapiku dari pintu lift yang terlapis logam. Akupun menolehkan kepalaku ke pria mungil itu.

Namun si pria mungil masih tetap saja memandangiku. Terutama wajahku. Ia menatapnya erat-erat. Dari sorotan matanya yang terbelalak penuh keterkejutan membuatku berpikir bahwa ia nampak mengenaliku.

Dan saat ia menyadari bahwa aku juga melihatnya, ia melompat kaget.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanyaku padanya yang masih terlihat kaget.

Aku memandang wajahnya erat. Ah, pria ini... Aku mengenalinya. Sangat. Bagaimana tidak? Dia itu seorang pria berdarah Jepang yang saat ini tengah dielu-elukan oleh para pencinta olahraga ekstrim American Football di seluruh dunia. Ternyata ia bertubuh cukup mungil untuk seorang atlet American football. Puncak kepalanya hanya setinggi pundakku. Tinggiku 180 cm jadi bisa kutaksir tingginya ini berkisar 170 cm.

Lalu aku melihat alisnya saling bertautan, ia nampak bingung mendengar jawaban yang kulontarkan barusan. "K-Kau tidak mengenalku?"

Tch, sombong sekali...

"Tentu saja aku mengenalmu," jawabku.

Ia memalingkan wajahnya. Yang mungkin saat ini sedang menyeringai sombong.

"Kau Eyeshield 21 yang terkenal itu 'kan? Tak ada orang di Amerika yang tidak mengenalmu," tambahku.

Pria itu kembali menoleh padaku. Cukup lama ia kembali menatapku.

Jujur aku cukup risih dipandangi oleh pria se-intens itu. Apa ada yang aneh dengan wajahku?

"Ada apa?" tanyaku padanya.

"_Ah... iee... nandemo nai..._" jawabnya.

TING

Lift berhenti di grandfloor tujuan si pria ini. Ia menundukkan kepalanya sedikit padaku sebelum berjalan keluar dari lift.

Tak kusangka bahwa Eyeshield itu orang yang sangat aneh...

First Impression is The Most Lasting

Setelah sampai ke tempat tujuanku, aku segera membayarkan argo pada si supir. Lalu berjalan masuk menuju stadion. Phanter berjanji padaku untuk menemuinya di kafetaria. Namun, aku sama sekali tidak melihat Phanter ada di sana. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke dalam ruang ganti pemain. Ada kemungkinan ia berada di tempat itu.

Dan saat aku melihat ruang ganti pemain terbuka lebar. Langsung saja aku memasukinya tanpa berpikir panjang.

Namun di sana aku hanya melihat seorang pria berambut hitam yang tengah membuka kancing kemejanya yang bewarna hitam. Pria itu menghadap ke belakang. Aku jadi tidak bisa melihat wajahnya...

"Ah... Excuse me..."

Ia menolehkan kepalanya kala mendengar suaraku.

Namun, kala ia menolehkan kepalanya aku merasa seperti ada satu batu besar yang tersangkut di tenggorokkanku. Membuatku terasa tercekik hingga kesulitan bicara dan bernapas.

Karena pria yang ada di hadapanku saat ini adalah pria yang sama yang tadi pagi kutemui. Tetanggaku yang berparas mirip dengan Hiruma!

"Ah, kau lagi," ujarnya.

Aku menelan ludah pahit. Sementara ia meneruskan kegiatannya membuka kemeja miliknya. Aku masih kesulitan bicara di hadapannya. Entah apa yang terjadi pada tubuhku hingga aku menjadi seperti orang bisu.

Bulir-bulir keringat dingin memenuhi dahiku. Akupun merasakan firasat buruk saat ini. Firasat yang sangat amat buruk.

"Ada perlu apa?" tanyanya sembari memakai celana seragamnya dan memasang pelindung di tubuh bagian atasnya. Ia masih tetap memunggungiku.

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam. Mencoba mengumpulkan keberanianku mencoba sekuatku untuk berbicara dengannya. "_Etto... Phante_—" Aku kembali tercekat kala dirinya memakai _jersey_ milik tim San Antonio Armadillos dengan nomor punggung yang sama dengan milik Hiruma.

1

Bernomor punggung 1.

Tidak mungkin 'kan?

Firasatku ini tidak mungkin benar 'kan?

"YO! SENA!"

Tak lama setelah aku mendengar seorang yang meneriakan namaku, aku merasakan tepukan kencang yang sangat kuketahui siapa pelakunya. Itu Phanter! Sedang berdiri di belakangku sembari menunjukkan barisan gigi-giginya yang besar nan putih yang terlihat kontras dengan warna kulitnya.

"Lho! Kalian sudah bertemu, toh?" ujar Phanter yang terdengar kecewa.

Eh?

Phanter berjalan melewatiku menuju ke arah pria berambut hitam itu dan mengalungkan tangan panjangnya ke pundak pria itu. Dan kembali tersenyum.

"Sena... Dialah orang yang ingin kupertemukan denganmu..." ujar Phanter.

Aku sangat berharap bukan namanyalah yang akan disebutkan oleh Phanter...

"Dia..."

Kuharap orang itu bukanlah...

"HIRUMA YOUICHI!"

... Hiruma Youichi ...

Aku terbelalak. Mataku melongo tak mempercayai apa yang Phanter katakan barusan.

"Apa..." tanyaku kembali.

"Hiruma Youichi... HI-RU-MA YO-U-I-CHI," tutur Phanter bahkan mengejanya untuk memperjelas.

Bukan...

Ini cuma mimpi 'kan?

Saat ini aku masih tertidur di apartemenku benar 'kan? Masih bergelung dalam selimutku yang nyaman.

Ini...

Cuma tipuan...

Dia bukan benar-benar Hiruma Youichi.

Aku mencubit pipiku keras. Amat keras. Dan tak lupa berucap agar terasa sakit, namun tidak pada kenyataannya. Aku merasakan sakit yang luar biasa pada pipiku...

Bukan.

Ini bohong!

Kenapa saat aku benar-benar tidak ingin bertemu dengan pria berengsek ini, aku malah dipertemukan dengannya saat ini!

Ia tersenyum padaku. Hiruma Youichi tersenyum padaku menunjukkan seringai khasnya dengan gigi-gigi taring miliknya yang makin meyakinkan bahwa dirinya memanglah Hiruma Youichi.

"Hi-Hiruma-san...,"

"_Yoroshiku ne, Eyeshield 21_."

First Impression is The Most Lasting

END

THIS IS NOT LOVE

TBC

V's Note: Oke muncul lagi fic gajhe milikku... Hahaha aku kebanyakan nonton sekaiichi Hatsukoi nih sama Junjou Romantica (*DIRACUNIN TEMEN*) bikin semua ide fic straightku hilang... hiksu... hiksu...

Oh ya. Saya mo ngasih tebak-tebakkan nih! Apa sih yang nyebabin sikap Hiruma berubah? Hayoo apa sih!

Terus cewek yang tinggal sama Hiruma itu siapa seh?

End di atas maksudnya Chapter 1 yang end

LAST BUT NOT LEAST

REVIEW?

KEEP or DELETE?


	2. Chapter 2: I DID KNOW YOU

THIS IS NOT LOVE

By: vAither

Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki and Yuusuke Murata

WARNING: **OOC**, **Gajhe**, _**Modified Canon**_, Slighty **Yaoi** (dan ga menutup kemungkinan berubah rating jadi M), Entah mengapa jadi _**Plot Twist**_ (menurut saya).

Chapter 2:

▓I Did Know You.▓

"Ah, rencanaku gagal!" Phanter menepuk dahinya pelan. "Aku padahal berniat untuk menyembunyikan Hiruma agar menjadi kejutan bagi kalian berdua," nada penuh kekecewaan terdengar dari setiap kata yang ia ucapkan. "Tapi kalian malah bertemu lebih dulu."

Hiruma hanya menatap Phanter dengan ujung mata hijaunya malas. Sedangkan Sena terdiam, ia masih terlalu _shock_ sejak mendengar kenyataan mengenai Hiruma. Sena pun tidak menyadari bahwa jika sedari tadi, si pemilik manik _zamrud_ itu sedang memandangnya.

"Sebenarnya kami sudah bertemu pagi ini," Hiruma membuka suara setelah menghembuskan napas panjang. Dan ia tiba-tiba menerima kuncian leher dari lengan Phanter yang masih setia beristirahat di atas bahunya.

"EEEH?!"

"H-Hei! Kau mencekikku!" ujar Hiruma kala ia berhasil terlepas dari kuncian maut Phanter. Ia mengelus lehernya yang menjadi korban. "Ya, kami bertemu. Kami bahkan tinggal bersebelahan. Tapi, tampaknya orang ini tidak mengenaliku," Hiruma mengarahkan ibu jarinya pada Sena.

"A-aku?" Sena, si tertuduh yang sedari tadi bergeming akhirnya angkat bicara. Sang _runningback _kebanggaan negeri sakura mengalihkan pandangan pada kedua kakinya, berusaha menghindari kontak mata dengan manik hijau yang sedang menatapnya penuh intimidasi.

Walau sedang tidak melihat ke arah dua pemain San Antonio Armadillos itu. Sena yakin bahwa saat ini Phanter melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya untuk menghampirinya dan mungkin dengan senyum lebar terpasang di wajahnya. Selanjutnya, Eyeshield 21 itu merasakan tepukan di bahu kirinya. Hal itu sukses membuatnya kembali meluruskan kepalanya yang tertunduk.

Tebakan Sena ternyata 100% salah kala ia mendapati Hiruma Youichilah yang menghampiri dirinya. Bukan dengan senyuman, tetapi dengan wajah yang menunjukkan keseriusan seorang Hiruma Youichi. Seketika itu juga Sena langsung menepis jemari yang berada di pundaknya. Tanpa ia sadari, ia melangkahkan kakinya mundur menjauh dari orang itu.

Hiruma hanya tersenyum miring melihat pergerakan Sena. Senyum yang sangat berbeda dengan seringaian yang biasa Hiruma tunjukkan. "Apa aku sebegitu menakutkannya?"

Phanter menggangkat bahunya. "Kau memang menakutkan, Hiruma," cerocos Phanter menanggapi perkataan Hiruma. "Dibandingkan yang dulu, kurasa dirimu yang sekarang jauuuuh lebih menakutkan." Pria _afro-america_ itu hanya bisa tertawa garing kala ucapan, "aku tidak perlu pendapatmu," keluar dari mulut Hiruma.

Sena benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa efek kedatangan Hiruma Youichi terhadap dirinya akan berimbas sebegitu parah. Saat ini ia merasa sekujur tubuhnya bergetar hanya karenanya. Ia ingin segera pergi dari tempat ini, tapi ia sama sekali tidak memiliki tenaga untuk sekedar membuka mulutnya dan berpamitan.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan menyerangmu..." Si pemain bernomor punggung 1 itu mengeratkan helmnya sebelum memakai sarung tangan miliknya. Ia tersenyum sebentar lalu berkata, "Namun, ada pengecualian jika kita bertemu di atas lapangan."

Melihat Sena yang meneguk ludahnya gugup mengundang tawa sinis keluar dari bibir tipis Hiruma. "Kau benar-benar berbeda dengan yang orang lain katakan padaku, Kobayakawa-san..."

Eh.

.

Yang orang lain katakan?

.

Orang lain?

.

Katakan?

.

Kobayakawa?

.

-san?

.

Tu—

"Tunggu dulu!" Sena buru-buru menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat kala pikirannya malah berkonversi menjadi suara yang cukup keras untuk membuat dua pasang bola mata itu kembali tertuju padanya. Ia menampar pipinya dengan kedua tangannya keras serupa dengan yang sering sahabatnya, Monta lakukan. Jelas saja, ia sangat merutuki kebodohan yang ia lakukan itu.

"Kau kenapa, Sena?"

Itu suara Phanter.

"Tch, selain penakut, eyeshield 21 itu aneh, yah?"

Sena ingin menghilang saat ini juga.

Apa para penemu sudah menemukan alat yang bisa mengabulkan keinginan Sena yang bisa dibilang cukup mustahil itu?

Kalau sudah, percayalah, Sena adalah orang pertama yang akan membeli alat itu agar dirinya dapat segera pergi dari situasi yang tak mengenakkan ini.

Tapi, entah mengapa Sena sekarang tidak lagi bergetar ketakutan di depan Hiruma Youichi. Ia takut, ia masih takut dengan Hiruma Youichi. Ia tidak bisa mengelak dari fakta itu.

Namun, ketakutannya itu berkurang. Ia dapat merasakannya. Dengan amat jelas ia dapat merasakan ketakutannya mulai berkurang karena ia dapat sedikit mendongakkan wajahnya hanya untuk menatap tampang rupawan sang mantan kapten _Deimon Devil Bats_.

Ia tahu sangat ketakutannya itu saat ini berubah menjadi rasa penasaran.

Rasa keingintahuan yang mendalam.

▓I Did Know You▓

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, Sena kembali masuk ke dalam pikirannya sendiri. Melupakan keberadaan sekitarnya. Dengan mata coklat hazel yang memandang lurus ke arah seseorang berseragam american football dengan nomor punggung 1.

Sena sangat mengenal Hiruma Youichi.

Sosok yang dikenalnya selama hampir 10 tahun lamanya.

Pria berambut pirang jabrik setengah iblis. Lalu telinga runcing dengan dua piercing di tiap telinga. Seniornya di SMA Deimon yang sering terlihat membawa senapan berlaras panjang dan terkenal akan ancamannya yang tertulis dalam buku catatan bersampul hitam. _Quarterback_ licik dengan segala trickplay andalannya, seorang kapten yang memiliki kewibawaan yang unik. Orang pertama yang menyadari bakat terpendam Sena. Cinta pertamanya.

Namun, Hiruma Youichi yang tengah berdiri angkuh di hadapannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Ia sama sekali tidak mengenalnya.

Orang di hadapannya adalah sosok yang amat berbeda dengan Hiruma Youichi yang selalu berkeliaran dalam benaknya. Berbeda dengan pria yang selalu muncul dalam setiap mimpinya.

Walau mereka memiliki mata hijau menawan yang sama, wajah yang mirip, telinga dan gigi yang juga runcing. Tapi perawakan serta gaya mereka sangat berbeda.

Pria di hadapannya jelas memiliki tinggi yang jauh lebih semampai dengan Hiruma Youichi yang dikenalnya. Tangannya tidak memegang senapan maupun buku ancaman bersampul hitam. Rambutnya tidak pirang jabrik tapi hitam sekelam jelaga berpotongan _undercut_ nan rapi. Tidak ada _piercing_ di telinganya. Seringai licik pun berubah menjadi senyuman miring misterius yang terlihat menutupi sesuatu.

'Mereka sangat berbeda, tapi juga mirip secara bersamaan.'

Hiruma menunduk menyamakan tinggi tubuhnya dengan Sena. "Lagi-lagi kau menatapku seperti itu."

Sena menatap Hiruma lurus ke matanya, "Kau bukan Hiruma Youichi, 'kan." ia mengatakannya dengan kepercayaan diri. Ia sangat yakin dengan dugaan yang diucapkannya. Walau ia harus sekuat tenaga menahan dentuman gugup karena manik hijau –yang sialnya— menawan yang balik menatapnya. Ia bahkan menggunakan kalimat pernyataan bukannya pertanyaan.

"Kau benar...," Hiruma lagi-lagi menunjukkan senyumnya setelah menegapkan badannya kembali. "Aku bukan Hiruma Youichi." Ia berjalan melewati Sena dan mengambil langkah keluar dari ruang loker anggota.

Bibir Sena tertarik ke atas. Phanter menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung.

Hiruma menghentikan langkah kakinya sesaat sebelum ia mencapai ambang pintu. "Aku bukan Hiruma Youichi," ia mengulang perkataannya. Kepalanya menoleh ke belakang dengan wajah serius ia berkata, "Tapi, Youichi Hiruma."

Sena memiringkan kepalanya, "Heh?"

Hiruma terkikik. "Kita di Amerika, orang-orang disini menyebut nama mereka di awal nama keluarga mereka, Sena Kobayakawa," katanya dengan menahan kikikan yang makin menjadi. "Kau lucu, Kobayakawa-san." Ia kemudian mengangkat tangannya memanggil rekan seprofesinya, "Phanter, _Let's go_!"

"Oh... Y-Yes!" Phanter segera mengekori Hiruma keluar dari ruang ganti.

"Aku yakin kau tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kami ucapkan," Hiruma berucap setengah tertawa.

Phanter –dengan polosnya—mengangguk. "Tentu saja!" kesalnya, alisnya yang saling berkerut semakin membuktikan kekesalannya. "Kalian mengobrol dengan bahasa Jepang yang belum aku mengerti!"

Merekapun berjalan keluar meninggalkan Sena yang menatap kepergian mereka dengan tatapan kosong.

"Dia... Hiruma Youichi."

▓I Did Know You▓

Sena saat ini terduduk di bangku penonton menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangan. Matanya tidak lepas dari orang yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai Hiruma Youichi. Atau lebih tepatnya tidak bisa lepas. Ia terlalu terfokus dengan pria itu.

"Kau datang Sena?"

Sena melebarkan matanya melihat orang yang datang dan menempati kursi di sebelahnya. "Shin-san," panggilnya pada rivalnya semasa SMA dan kuliah.

"Pertandingan Armadillos dan All-stars masih belum 'kan? Kau melakukan tugas pengintaian terlalu cepat."

"Kita bahkan belum melakukan _draw_ untuk musim ini, Shin-san."

"Lalu untuk apa kau ada disini?"

"Phanter menyuruhku untuk datang ke sini," jelas Sena yang dibalas anggukan Shin.

"Itu sudah pasti menyangkut Hiruma."

Kali ini Sena yang mengangguk mengiyakan. "Phanter terlalu bersemangat untuk memamerkan Hiruma-san padaku."

"Lebih tepatnya ia selalu bersemangat."

Sena tertawa kecil menanggapi perkataan Shin yang menurutnya lucu. "Kau benar."

"Tapi kau perlu tau satu hal mengenai Hiruma, Sena."

Tawa Sena terhenti kala Shin akan mengatakan sesuatu yang nampaknya mesti ia dengar. Mata Sena menatap Shin yang menatap ke arah Hiruma. Membuatnya juga menaruh perhatian penuh pada Hiruma.

"Hiruma yang kau lihat saat ini jauh berbeda dengan Hiruma yang selama ini kau kenal."

Bulir-bulir keringat dingin mengaliri pelipis Sena kala ia melihat Hiruma. Sena Tentunya mengingat bahwa Shin adalah seseorang yang berkata berdasarkan fakta yang ia telah lihat dan analisis sebelumnya.

Linebacker bernomor punggung 40 menghela napasnya. "Kami seharusnya tidak membocorkan keberadaan Hiruma padamu terlebih dahulu." Shin melemparkan punggungnya ke belakang, ia terlihat cukup kesal.

Sena melompat bangkit dari tempatnya duduk berjalan ke arah bangku penonton terdepan agar dapat menangkap gerakan Hiruma dengan lebih jelas. Matanya terbelalak bahkan enggan untuk berkedip barang sekejap. Seolah apa yang ia lihat saat ini harus ia serap masuk ke dalam memori otaknya.

"D-Dia bukan Hiruma Youichi, bukan?"

Keterkejutan Sena tak berakhir sampai itu. Masih banyak hal-hal baru yang ia lihat mengenai Hiruma yang tak ia kenal ini. Yang bisa membuat mulutnya mengering karena terlalu lama menganga dalam kekaguman.

"BERHEEEEENTIIIII!"

Suara teriakan memenuhi stadion pribadi San Antonio Armadillos. Seorang pria berambut afro dengan pakaian yang serba berkilauan tiba-tiba muncul entah darimana. Ia berlari kemudian dengan cepat menjawit telinga Phanter hingga membuatnya meringis dalam kesakitan.

"Sakiiit!" ujar Phanter dengan repetisi tiap 2 detik.

Itu pelatih tim San Antonio Armadillos, Morgan. Ia menyabotase latihan Phanter dan Hiruma.

"Sudah kubilang hari ini latihan diliburkan! APA KAU TULI?!" Ia menjerit tepat di telinga Phanter.

Phanter bergidik. "No, Sir!" katanya bagai prajurit disertai tangan kanannya yang ditempelkan ke pelipisnya membentuk sikap hormat. "Tapi mungkin akan jika kau terus berteriak tepat di telingaku, sir."

"BOOOODOOOOOH!" Morgan langsung menarik paksa Phanter keluar dari lapangan.

Hiruma melepas helmet lalu memijat kepalanya melihat kelakuan kedua mahluk berkulit hitam di dekatnya yang memperparah keadaannya yang masih didera _jetlag_. Ia pun akhirnya ikut berjalan keluar dari lapangan.

Shin berdiri dan menghampiri Sena, "Latihannya sepertinya sudah dihentikan." Sementara itu, pria berambut kecoklatan merasa kecewa saat dirinya tidak bisa lagi melanjutkan menonton acara latihan anggota terbaru San Antonio Armadillos.

▓I Did Know You▓

"_Sepertinya kita membutuhkan bahan makanan, kau bisa membelinya untukku, 'kan?"_

Itu suara nenek cerewet yang seenaknya saja saat ini menyuruhku layaknya anak kecil. "Aku belum terlalu hapal daerah ini," Yah, seperti yang kalian lihat aku menolaknya. Walaupun begitu...

"_Nanti akan aku _e-mail_kan bahan-bahan makanan yang harus kau beli."_

Nenek kurang ajar.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang pergi berbelanja?" keluhku dengan sedikit kesal dengan kelakuannya yang semena-mena. Padahal aku sangat yakin ia sedang tidak melakukan apa-apa di apartemen sekarang! Kenapa ia harus menyuruhku, sih!

"_Ma-la-s...,"_ ia berucap singkat, aku mendesah. _"Aku akan membuatkanmu makan siang dan makan malam sebagai gantinya, okay?"_ Dasar nenek-nenek banyak alasan.

"Itu memang tugasmu," balasku sembari berjalan menuju mobilku yang terparkir di depan stadion. "Sudah kubilang, aku tidak tau jalan. Kau mau aku tersesat dan tidak bisa kembali lagi?"

Aku mendengar suara tertawanya, dan tertawanya itu pastinya bukan dikarenakan ucapanku.

"_Maaf, acara TVnya seru sekali. Kau bilang apa tadi?"_

Nah, ia sedang asyik bersantai di depan TV! Menyebalkan!

"Aku tidak mengenal daerah ini dan tidak mau ambil resiko akan tersesat di New York," tegasku perlahan. "Aku kembali ke apartemen dan kita pergi bersama, bagaimana?" usulku sebelum masuk ke mobil.

"_NO! A-ku ma-la-s, Youi-chan..."_

Usulku ditolak mentah-mentah. Dan ia kembali bertingkah seperti nenek-nenek lagi. "Kau ada dendam denganku, ya?" Si nenek hanya tertawa _"Tepat sekali... Aku memendam banyak dendam padamu, Youi-chan! Dan kau harus menebus semuanya!" _katanya sebelum ia mendeham panjang seolah berpikir keras.

"_Bagaimana kalau kau minta teman satu klubmu untuk menemanimu berbelanja? ide brilian!"_

Menjijikan. Ia memuji dirinya sendiri.

"Baiklah," aku tak punya pilihan lain selain mengiyakan ucapannya agar aku bisa bersantai di rumah. New York pada musim panas tak jauh berbeda dengan tinggal di neraka.

"_Kau bisa ajak temanmu untuk makan bersama di apartemen kita. Aku akan masakkan masakan Jepang hari ini."_

Aku menyunggingkan senyum tanpa sadar. Ia benar-benar seperti nenek-nenek 'kan. "Ah, baguslah. Aku rindu makan dengan sumpit."

"_Tidak jadi! Kita makan _gratin_ saja! WEEEE!"_

Tuuut—

"Ia memutuskannya sepihak..."

Saat ini, Phanter, Shin dan Yamato masih berada dalam stadion. Dan nampaknya perasaan malas si nenek menular padaku hingga aku enggan turun dari mobil dan mengajak salah satu dari mereka menemaniku berbelanja di _supermarket_.

Tapi dimana ada kemauan disitu ada jalan.

Aku langsung menjalankan mobilku saat mataku menangkap pria bertubuh mungil yang baru saja keluar dari stadion. Dengan cepat mencegatnya dengan memberhentikan mobilku tepat di depannya. Ia jelas kaget tiba-tiba mendapat perlakuan seperti itu.

Aku membuka kaca mobilku dan menatapnya yang menatapku heran. "Aku butuh bantuanmu, Eyeshield 21-san."

▓I Did Know You▓

Kepalaku terasa berat. Musim panas kali ini suhu di New York mencapai 40◦ mungkin itu penyebab mengapa kepalaku terasa berat. _Heat Stroke_. Aku harus cepat-cepat memanggil taksi atau namaku akan muncul di headline koran besok pagi.

"SEORANG ATLET AMERICAN FOOTBALL DITEMUKAN TIDAK SADARKAN DIRI DI KANDANG LAWAN"

Seperti itu...

Sesaat setelah aku keluar dari stadion, sinar terik matahari langsung menerpa tubuhku. Aku harap aku masih sanggup berjalan keluar untuk mendapatkan taksi.

Baru beberapa detik aku melangkahkan kakiku. Sebuah mobil sport berwarna hitam berhenti menghadangku tiba-tiba. Sekejap kemudian, helaian sewarna dengan _body_ mobil muncul melongok dari kaca jendela yang terbuka.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu, Eyeshield 21-san."

Aku menunjuk diri sendiri. "B-Ban... Bantuanku?" tanyaku tidak yakin dengan apa yang dikatakannya mulutku bahkan bergetar ketika melontarkan kata itu. "Kau butuh bantuanku?" ulangku kembali.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu," ia menampakkan wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi. "Jadi bisakah kau masuk ke mobilku sekarang?"

Aku mengambil langkah mundur. Bersikap _Deffensive_. Ia hanya tertawa kecil.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak akan menyerangmu selain di atas lapangan," katanya seakan mencoba meyakinkan diriku yang memang tidak yakin. "Cepatlah, sebelum kau menjadi sehitam Phanter karena terbakar matahari. Kau mau membantuku tidak?"

Aku sejujurnya memiliki banyak pertanyaan untuk ditanyakan pada orang ini. Apa mungkin dengan mengiyakan ajakannya adalah jalan untukku mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaan yang mulai memenuhi pikiranku. Kesempatan tidak akan datang dua kali 'kan?

Tanpa berpikir panjang akupun berkata, "Baik."

▓I Did Know You▓

Hiruma palsu ternyata membutuhkan bantuanku untuk mencari sebuah Asian Market di New York. Seorang Hiruma membutuhkan seseorang untuk mencari supermarket? Bukankah itu salah satu bukti bahwa Hiruma yang ada di hadapanku ini Hiruma palsu.

"Jangan terus-menerus melihatku."

Aku memalingkan wajahku segera setelah ia berkata demikian. Namun dalam beberapa saat aku kembali menemukan diriku yang mengarahkan pandanganku pada wajahnya. "Apa ada yang salah dengan wajahku?" tanyanya yang mungkin risih dengan tatapanku.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku cepat. "Tidak... Tidak ada," ucapku tapi mataku bertindak berkebalikan dengan ucapanku. "A-Aku... Aku... hanya penasaran."

Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan ia bertanya, "Apa yang membuat dirimu penasaran? Tanyakan saja, tak usah takut."

Kuhirup napas dalam-dalam dan membuangnya perlahan berharap kegugupanku bisa hilang. Dan kurasa itu efektif. Aku pun berkata dengan keberanian yang sudah terkumpul, "Kenyataan bahwa kau adalah seorang Hiruma Youichi," Aku menghentikan perkataanku sebelum menambahkan. "Tapi kau jelas bukan Hiruma Youichi!"

Walau samar ia kembali menunjukkan senyumannya yang-sangat-bukan-Hiruma-itu-. "Aku Hiruma Youichi. Mau kau tanyakan siapa namaku berapa kali pun. Jawabannya akan tetap Hiruma Youichi. Walau kau bilang aku bukanlah Hiruma Youichi, tapi kenyataannya aku ini dirinya."

Aku mendengus mendengar penjelasannya. "Tapi bagaimana bisa kau tidak mengenalku?"

"Aku mengenalmu. Eyeshield 21 dari Jepang. Runningback dengan kecepatan lari yang melebihi kecepatan cahaya," lagi-lagi ia menjawabnya dengan jawaban yang tidak ingin aku dengar.

"Semua orang tentu mengenalku sebagai Eyeshield 21. Yang kutanya apakah kau mengenal Kobayakawa Sena?" Aku bersikap layaknya seorang investigator yang tengah menginterogasi.

Dan ia tertawa. Tertawa lepas. Yang lagi-lagi terlihat palsu di mataku.

"Kau mungkin orang ke-1000 yang sudah menanyakanku hal itu. Kau tau seorang nenek sudah memaksaku menghapal seluruh jawaban jika ada orang yang bertanya hal seperti itu padaku."

Aku mengernyit.

Tawanya berganti dengan senyumannya lagi. "Aku mengenalmu, Kobayakawa Sena. Sebagai adik kelasku sewaktu SMA. Rivalku sewaktu di Universitas."

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Kau tidak terlihat seperti Hiruma-san yang kukenal, Hiruma-san..."

Apa hormon feminimku terlalu banyak? Karena saat ini mataku terasa hangat oleh karena airmata yang mungkin tergenang di pelupuk mataku. Yang bisa jatuh kapan saja aku menutup mataku.

"Kau jelas menyembunyikan sesuatu, Hiruma-san."

Hiruma masih bersikap tenang walaupun aku terus menanyakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang seakan-akan menyerangnya.

"Jika saja aku punya sesuatu untuk disembunyikan..." kali ini Hiruma meminggirkan mobilnya ke bahu jalan. "Tapi aku tidak memilikinya lagi..."

Ia membenturkan kepalanya tiba-tiba ke stir tanpa sebab mengakibatkan klakson berbunyi nyaring. Itu jelas membuatku terkesiap dalam keterkejutan.

Ia menolehkan kepalanya padaku. Ia tidak sedang tersenyum sekarang, wajahnya itu lebih menyiratkan... Entahlah, akupun tidak bisa mendeskripsikannya. Wajahnya menyiratkan segala jenis emosi, kesedihan, tekanan, yang berpadu menjadi satu. Dan itu kembali mengundang airmata turun dari mataku. Hiruma Youichi yang ada di hadapanku terlihat lebih kuat dari pada Hiruma Youichi yang kukenal, tapi ia terlihat lebih rapuh. Bahkan, aku percaya satu goresan kecil dapat merusaknya.

Dia bukan Hiruma yang kukenal. Jadi, aku tidak boleh jatuh hanya karena belas kasihanku padanya. Tapi, jika ia memang benar-benar Hiruma yang asli, aku seharusnya memberikannya tinjuan tepat di wajah tampannya seperti yang kuinginkan.

Jadi, sebenarnya dia siapa?

"K-Kau tidak mengenalku 'kan?"

"..."

"K-Kau juga bukan H-Hiruma Youichi..."

"..."

Ia menarik napas panjang. "Aku Hiruma Youichi. Aku mengenalmu..."

Aku membuka mulut untuk kembali membantah namun suara Hiruma yang mengatakan...

"Aku pernah mengenalmu, Kobayakawa-san."

Membuat suaraku tercekat dan tak sanggup untuk keluar.

Chapter 2:

▓I Did Know You▓

End

THIS IS NOT LOVE!

ToBeCont.

V's Note: Saya cukup puas dengan hasil kerja adek saya yang ngebantuin ngomelin saya karena terlalu banyak ngasih unsur humor yang garing dan gak lucu-lucu amat. (xP) maaf reader sekalian. Ficnya lama di proses editing... Gomen...

Btw saya mo kasih unsur Humor yang diapus tapi dibuang sayang...

'Mereka sangat berbeda, tapi juga mirip secara bersamaan.'

Namun, Hiruma berambut hitam ini jelas lebih menawan di mata Sena. Lihat saja potongan undercut yang ternyata begitu pantas melekat di kepalanya. Tubuhnya yang jauh lebih tinggi dan juga berisi benar-benar membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang atlet. Terlebih otot-ototnya yang lebih terbentuk yang dapat terlihat karena seragam yang begitu _fit_ di badannya. Sena... (uuupsss lanjutannya saya malu sendiri *silahkan di khayalin aja bareng Sena yah...*)

Pojok Balesan Review:

Veve: Heleh... heleh... aku juga bingung ngembanginnya gimana, dek...

Veira Sadewa: Sami-sami say~~

CieLavi: Cie... (*gaplok) Whatt?! KIAMAT? Wkwkwkwk! Kalo dikasih spoiler ga seru dong non... wkwkwk baca aja lanjutannya terus khayalin lagi yah wkwkwwk

Kuminosuki: Aku dah lanjutin! Hope you like it! Emang sengaja ngasih tau problemnya di tengah-tengah biar aseeek wkwkwk

Zaky UzuMo: Udaaaah Reviewer and Reader-san! MAACIIIH DIBILANG KEYEEN *JADI TERHARUUUUUU* #CAPSLOCKRUSAK# wwkwkwkwk salam kenal uga

Guest: aduh aduh aduuuuh silahkan berspekulasi yah, aku mah Cuma bisa ngetik demi kesenangan kalian *cieelavi #apahanseh#... Aduh cewek yang ama Sena kagak ada Ndoro, adanya yang ama Hiruma... dan kagak bisa aku dor soalnya dia ada sedikit kontribusi buat ideku! Maacih banyak sayyy...

Ami Satomi: Aku juga maunya gitu (*fujoshi mode: on*) Hmmm... mungkin dibahas di Chapter depan

Maafkan author jika ceritanya kurang berkenan. Tapi dari lubuk hati yang terdalam saya (vAither) bener-bener ingin fic ini jadi hiburan buat kalian untuk sekedar mengisi waktu luang...

SO STAY TUNE! And Love This Fic 3

Jangan lupa yah reviewnya...

BYEEEE~~


End file.
